


Podfic: Five 221B Ficlets

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door





	Podfic: Five 221B Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



This podfic includes the following five 221B ficlets by roane:

\--The Raveled Sleeve of Care

\--(Im)Patient

\--Ravenous

\--Flashpoint

\--Love and Fear

 

Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-221b-ficlets

 

Cover by me

Length: 11:50

Music used: I Turned Away So That I Might Not See, Dakota Suite

Rating: Ranging from Gen to Mature

 

Enjoy!  
xo Cellar Door


End file.
